Pokémon: Birthright
by Pokeevee57
Summary: After losing in the Kalos league, Ash Ketchum soon finds himself in the land between Nohr and Hoshido (though he doesn't know what those places are). Lost, alone, and without possessions, he determinedly walks in a single direction. And then he comes across the bright country of Hoshido... Who knows what will happen as he discovers the land's deepest secrets...?
1. Destined to Seek

**Hello! I decided to publish this even though it was in the poll, so I'll be deleting this on the poll as well. I had** _ **really**_ **wanted to do this, so I did it anyways.**

 **I have not seen many stories with Ash going to Fire Emblem, let alone Fates, so I thought: Wynaut?**

 **And my brain is dead for my other stories…**

 **So, let us begin.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon or Fire Emblem Fates.**

/

Ash was walking alone after the Kalos League at night, needing to think about the position he had won there…

He didn't wear his jacket or hat, as he didn't think he'd be gone long…

He didn't have his pack either.

He was completely immersed in his thoughts…

He noticed with a positive note: I did better than I ever have before. Hell, I made it to the Finals!

Then again, he saw with a negative feeling: I still lost… I've never won a League… and I don't think Orange counts…

He sighed in frustration, internal thoughts clashing…

He ended with a good note, knowing that there was _always_ next year. He headed back, for he was in a forest…

But with his navigation skills? Well, he got even _more_ lost. He climbed a tree to try to gather his bearings, but to no avail, as there was only forest as far as the eye could see…

 _How the hell did I even_ get _that far?!_ Ash wondered, forgetting his horrid skills that could get him lost in his own house…

He thought of how he would get back… he didn't have a Pokégear, and he didn't have any Pokémon with him…

Come to think of it, he didn't see any at all during his trek, and he still didn't.

 _That's odd… Usually forests are filled with Pokémon. Are they scared or…?_

He shook it off, knowing that wasn't important at the moment. He needed to find his way back before the others got worried…

Soon, after hopeless searching, he was still in that same damned forest… albeit for a giant ravine, but he was too tired to notice its strange aura. For now, exhausted from all that searching, he sat against a tree, and closed his eyes, going to sleep…

He didn't notice that the forest changed around him as the sun was dawning, as he was already deep in sleep…

/

It had been 14 years since Corrin had gone… Queen Mikoto sighed sadly. She watched as 10-year-old Sakura was trying to get 12-year-old Takumi to play with her. Takumi refused, saying he was too old for that kind of stuff.

16-year-old Hinoka was grooming her Pegasus, knowing that she would need to be in a good condition in case of another emergency.

Now, 18-year-old Ryoma was sparring against one of the other warriors of the kingdom, having just recently received the legendary sword Raijinto. And it looked like he was winning…

Mikoto eventually smiled sadly, glad that her children were able to live through the current peace of Hoshido. If only her daughter, Corrin…

She sighed again, and watched her children as they did their own things in the Castle of Shirasagi...

/

As the sun reached its highest point of the day, Ash slowly opened his eyes, still tired, but knowing he'd have to keep looking.

He looked up at the sun and frowned. He wouldn't get that much time to look for a way back today, but he had a few hours…

That is, until his stomach growled out loudly.

He sighed, as he didn't have any food, and he really hoped that he'd find civilization soon. He walked near the cliff, hoping to find some sort of path back to a city or something.

…

After a few hours, Ash was going to stop and rest when he saw a brown patch on the ground out of the corner of his eye. His eyes lit up, hoping that it was a path.

Indeed it was.

It was simple, and not used much, but Ash assumed that it was better than nothing, right? So, he set out along the path, hoping that he'll be able to see his friends soon…

With newfound determination, he walked briskly on the path, to a city that would change his life forever…

/

He was on the path for about an hour before he finally saw the tell-tale signs of a city coming up.

Firstly, the path looked more worn, as if used more often. He saw other people pass by him from time to time, but they looked like they came from the ancient past, and he was suddenly thankful that he didn't bring along his bright clothes with him, or else he would stand out quite a bit.

He sighed in relief as he saw a beautiful city from a distance. He walked faster, hoping there would be a Pokémon Center available…

When he walked around the city, he was greatly amazed. The buildings had a unique flair to them, resembling houses of old from what he remembered. Everyone was talking merrily, as if nothing ever went wrong inside the city. There was also a beautiful statue in the center, but it went unnoticed by him, as he was too busy marveling at the people and the beautiful buildings.

People in stalls called out their wares enthusiastically, some including good smelling food, which sadly caused Ash's stomach to rumble once more, reminding him that he had eaten nothing all day.

His hunger was forgotten however, when he set his sights on a beautiful castle… "Woah…"

It really was amazing. The symbol on the entrance was like a star, with a circle inside.

 **(A/N I don't know what it really looks like, just… imagine a Japanese castle with the main color schemes as red and white.)**

He saw someone nearby who didn't look busy, so he went over to him and asked, "Excuse me sir, do you know where the Pokémon Center is?"

The man looked at him strangely. "What are you talking about kid? This is the capital of Hoshido, home to Castle Shirasagi! What the hell is a Pokémon Center? There's an inn near the center of town though, if you're wondering."

Ash was confused as he walked away. There's _always_ a Pokémon Center in a city or town. Heck, they're _everywhere_. Unless…

He stopped mid-thought, eyes widened. _T-that can't be possible…_

No Pokémon existed in this place.

It didn't _seem_ possible. Pokémon were always everywhere; there wasn't a place where they _weren't_. But if they weren't here at all, that would explain a lot…

It would explain why he didn't see any, and why no one knew what a Pokémon even was. Heck, there was even a _Center_. So, there must not be Pokémon here…

He sighed in both relief and sadness because, one, he would've stood out if he had brought his own Pokémon, and two, that meant there would be no Centers to call his friends, and he couldn't make any new Pokémon friends…

And he didn't have any money either… well, how was he supposed to survive then…?

He sighed once again. Man, this was depressing… no food… no cash… no friends… and no Pokémon…

Arceus is either laughing at his face right now or crying with worry.

Ash guessed the first one.

Well, he'd have to find a way soon, or else he wouldn't even _live_ to see his friends again… he just hoped that they'd be able to find him here…

He saw the sun setting, and he found a nice bridge to sleep under after a few minutes. He looked at the sunset, wondering if it symbolized his setting hope… he thought he saw a golden sparkle in the distance, but he dismissed it as an illusion.

He lied in the most comfortable position he could manage, and fell into a restless sleep, hope draining as much as the sunset…

/

 **Well, that was a tad depressing…**

 **I hope you enjoyed this story. I bet you're wondering what happens next, huh? Don't worry, I am too… Mew?**

 **Mew: Yes?**

 **Me: Is Arceus laughing at Ash or crying?**

 **Mew: (peeks head through a portal) He's crying…**

 **Me: Really? I thought-**

 **Mew: (interrupts) …with laughter. He's laughing so hard, tears are coming out of his eyes…**

 **Me: …Wow. Poor Ash…**

 **Well, see you next time!**


	2. Just Out of Reach

**Peeks out of corner. Torches are seen outside**

 **Oh crap…**

 **PLEASE DON'T KILL ME, I'M SORRY!**

 **Really, I am very sorry I couldn't update. I have been contemplating my next scene, but I don't know how you'd guys react...Why must some things be so excruciatingly difficult…?**

 **Reviews:**

 ** _Guest_** **: I'm glad you think it's good.**

 ** _pichufan101_** **: I'm happy that you thought the chap was nice. I feel like after XYZ would be the best, he seems to be just the perfect age, despite what the Pokémon Company says. And I will continue…**

 ** _Russian ma_** **n: I shall continue 'comrade.'**

 ** _Guest_** **: Haha, at first I had no idea what you meant. Then, it suddenly came to me...Arceus is the llama god. So I am glad you thought him good…**

 ** _Guest_** **: I'm glad you found this then, I had wanted to read one myself. Might as well make my own mark, am I right? Ash's pairing…? I will decide later, as there would not be much relevance now.**

 ** _Guest_** **: I shall continue continue continue continue continue onwards!**

 **Thanks for your support guys, sorry it's been so long!**

 **And Merry Christmas! Sorry it's late...**

 **I don't own Fire Emblem or Pokémon.**

 **Special thanks to Coral the Leviathan for the great idea! Thank you so much! Without them, this story would've taken a lot longer.**

 **And I mean a lot.**

PS: There were italics throughout the story, but I had to do it copy and paste style, so it would take far too long..

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ash woke up to the sound of the city. He heard people shouting for wares and carts rolling by to start their business. He heard people walking on the cobblestone beneath his feet, talking merrily to one another as they went to buy any necessary groceries from the traveling markets. He heard soft bells chiming the hour of eight in the morning….

Wait a second...eight?!

He sat up suddenly and looked around. The bridge he was under was made of a sturdy-looking wood that held the carts' weights well. The under bridge was dark and damp, only a small sliver of stone was visible over the water flowing steadily. Ash himself was almost touching the water, and was also glad that he wasn't.

He got up and went to where there was a small stairway leading up to the entrance of the large and lively capital. The stairs were surprisingly clean and even, despite the nearby water.

He climbed the stairs and noticed for the first time that it was a lot closer to the castle than he initially believed. In fact, the bridge he was under was the one nearest the entrance.

Before he could think more on it however, his stomach growled. He sighed, as he hadn't eaten for quite a while. The stalls found in the nearby plaza were filled with many wares, including drool-inducing foods.

Ash checked his pockets to see if he had anything of value in them. All he found was his Pokédex, which would have no use here. It can't call, and it's not like he could transfer any of his money. He would need to call his mom, since she managed his account for him while he was off on adventures.

He sighed and looked at the sun slowly rising into the sky. To Ash, it usually meant hope for a new and exciting day, one for fun and adventure. It meant spending time with his friends and Pokémon. It meant...that they could all enjoy life one more day before the next.

But now...it only meant that it was another day he had to try and solve this mystery. Another day he had to endure his growing hunger. Another day of having nowhere to sleep…

And another day of being utterly alone.

He soon started to walk around the plaza, gazing at some of the wares with hunger.

This would be a long day…

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Queen Mikoto was talking to her advisors, one of which was named Reina and the other known as Orochi. "Orochi, would you mind doing a favor for me?"

Orochi smiled. "Of course, your highness. What is it you need?"

Mikoto said, "Azura has been feeling quite lonely as of late. I fear for her if she continues on like this. Sakura has tried, but Azura wishes to be alone. I would like you to accompany her around the plaza, if only to help her find someone to relate with. If you do find someone that seems to connect with her, I would like you to have permission from their guardians to bring them here to the castle. Please bring the guardians with you so then we can arrange something."

Orochi nodded. "Yes, milady. Where can I find Miss Azura?"

The queen answered, "You will find her alone in her room. Please escort her."

The diviner nodded. "I shall be on my way." She then left the room to try and find the princess.

Mikoto turned to Reina. "As for you, I would like you to make sure none of the Faceless appear in the city, most particularly the square and plaza."

Reina bowed and grinned. "I will do just that, milady. I will make sure any that I find are slayed." She then walked out of the room as well, leaving the queen to her own thoughts...

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Orochi had found Azura easily, and despite small protests, they had ended up in the center plaza anyways. Azura, a little frustrated asked, "Why are we here? Can't I just...be alone?"

The female diviner shook her head and glared. "No. We're here to make friends. Lady Mikoto doesn't want you to be lonely." Her face softened. "She cares a lot for you, Miss Azura. She loves you so much, as if you are actually her daughter in blood…"

Azura's eyes sparkled with unshed tears. "I-I had no idea...If that's what she wants, then...I guess I'll try making a friend…"

Orochi smiled. "There, see? Now, let's see if we can find a good friend for you, shall we?"

The blue-haired princess nodded, and they went off to find a companion for the lonely Azura.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ash heard the bells roll twelve. He sighed in defeat. It was already noon, and he had found no way to get food. He could steal it, but…

He shook his head. If he stole food, who knows what could happen. He'd probably be caught and arrested, and then who knows what they'd do to him…

He sat down at a fountain he had found, and he turned around to look at his reflection. His hair was drooping down a bit, as if some water had been poured on it. Ash sighed and slid down so he was sitting against the wall. He rested his chin on top of his knee and looked out at the bustling crowd filled with so much merriment…

One that he couldn't seem to attain at the moment. There didn't seem to be many his age out in the plaza he had found. He couldn't just ask someone else…

He closed his eyes, feeling too tired to think. He was really tired of these negative thoughts flooding his mind. Usually, he'd consult with Pikachu, his other Pokemon, or his friends to help ease the pain. Except for those few times…

Ash took his chin from his knee and he leaned his back against the wall. He didn't know what to do. He was miserably lost, and the land was so unfamiliar to him. How was he to continue on like this…?

He knew why he needed to live. To be able to find a way back home, to see his friends. His mom, and everyone he had befriended along his journeys…

So this is why he needed to go on. To not give up. He had a purpose.

Ash got up, not able to calm the river of thoughts that threatened to split him apart. On one hand, he felt as if there was hope, and yet, he knew that he couldn't, and he also felt hope.

As he got up however, he bumped heads with someone else. "O-ow!" He was knocked back by the sudden collision, and he fell to the ground, clutching his forehead in pain.

After a minute or so, when the pain was a bit more bearable, he opened his eyes to see a girl about his age, clutching her head as well, her eyes closed shut. She had flowing light-blue hair that reminded him of some of the clearest rivers he had seen on his adventures. Her unique dress was white with light blue criss-crossing across it. She had some gold adorning the outfit, flickering and shining as the crowd's shadows passed the girl.

Before he could help he up however, he caught a bright blue flash out of the corner of his eye. To his left, there was a golden pendant with a beautiful blue jewel attached to its middle. He assumed it was the girl's, so he stood up and walked to it. He then picked it up and walked back to the girl. Just as she opened her golden eyes, Ash held out his hand with the pendant resting in his palm.

The girl gasped and hastily grabbed it, immediately tying the broken string around her neck. She then smiled and sighed, and she looked up at the kneeling Ash, still holding out his hand. He smiled at her. "Need a hand?"

She nodded, and she stretched her hand towards the boy's, pulling herself up when the time was right. The girl then said shyly, "T-thank you. I don't know what I'd do if…"

Ash only smiled. "No problem, really. I just wanted to help. By the way, I'm-"

"Azura!"

Suddenly, a lavender-haired woman came up to them. She sighed in relief as she saw Azura stand up mostly unharmed. The woman saw the girl clutch her head however, so she looked at the nearest person, who happened to be Ash.

Ash was staring at the girl, wondering what he should say next when suddenly, he was smacked in the side of his head. He fell backwards, paralyzed by shock at what just happened.

But he didn't get to think about it long though, because the fall concluded in having his head come in contact with the fountain's stone.

His eyes widened in realization before he blacked out.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Orochi had seen the kid stare at Miss Azura, so she had smacked him on the side of the head, thinking that he was the one who had harmed her. What she didn't expect to see was the kid cracking his head on the fountain afterwards.

Azura panicked. "O-Orochi, he had helped me!"

Said woman's eyes widened in panic as well. "O-Oh, I'm sorry Miss Azura! My apologies…"

The girl nodded, then looked at the boy with worry. She walked to him and pressed her pale fingers into his dark hair. She felt a wetness, so she took them out…

And found them covered in dark red blood.

She gasped, then said to her current caretaker, "We should get him to an infirmary, and fast. It looks like his head got hit pretty bad…

Orochi nodded, and she somehow was able to pick up the boy with little difficulty. I guess people gain immense strength in emergencies…

Azura ran after her as they hurried to the nearest infirmary, which happened to be the castle itself. As she did so, she thought of the unnamed boy…

His clothes were dark, maybe showing that he was from Nohr...but his kindness said otherwise. Either way, the wards would keep any harmful feelings from forming.

He was a bit thin, but in good shape, and maybe about her height. She had seen his warm, auburn eyes that betrayed so many different emotions, that she couldn't tell what was behind the almost overwhelming light he seemed to exude.

The 14-year-old girl sighed, and she ran faster to catch up to Orochi, hoping that the boy in the woman's arms was alright. He had helped her so much by returning her most precious pendant, yet she did not even know his name. And she wished to pay that kindness back to him…

Somehow...

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

They soon made it to the front gate, where Queen Mikoto was waiting to greet them. To her surprise, her advisor was carrying a boy the same age as Azura and….the same as Corrin…

She shook her thoughts as the two stopped in front of her. Before she could say anything, her retainer spoke. "Lady Mikoto, this boy…"

Mikoto looked at the boy closely. His clothes were loose on his skin, and his eyes twitches as if in a dream. His dark hair was slightly matted with blood one one side of his head.

She nodded. "Let's bring him to the infirmary." She walked up to Orochi and the boy, and she took his head as the retainer's jaw dropped.

The queen was getting a bit annoyed. "So, Orochi, are you going to help me bring this boy to the infirmary?"

Orochi blinked, then nodded silently. She adjusted the boy so she was holding his feet as Mikoto hugged his head in her arms.

They nodded to each other before Mikoto turned her head to Azura. She said to the young princess, "Why don't you go back to your room, dear?"

To her surprise, Azura shook her head vigorously. "No. I want to see if he'll be okay."

Mikoto stared for a second before she smiled warmly. "Very well then. Inform the healers that we have an injured boy here that needs to be treated."

The princess nodded, then ran off in the direction of the infirmary as the other two walked hastily.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _Ash was in a heated battle alongside his Greninja. He was going against Alain in the Championships again. He didn't question it, as he was completely immersed in the battle._

 _His Pokémon was suddenly covered in a vortex of water, then died down to reveal Greninja in his alternate form. Ash felt the cool energy flow through him as he was faced against a Mega Charizard. Ash grinned, then…_

 _"Greninja, Water Shuriken!"_

 _Ash copied the movements of his Pokémon as Greninja pulled the shuriken from his back and threw it with great force at their opponent. The Charizard dodged the attack, flying into the sky._

 _Greninja jumped after him, easily catching up to the flying dragon. Ash smirked. "Use Cut!"_

 _He once again moved in sync with his Pokémon, Greninja successfully hurting his current rival. Charizard shook it off, then shot a blue Flamethrower at him. He spun out of the way, though just barely._

 _Ash was feeling exhilarated from the battle. He was as fired up as ever in battle. He had never felt so alive…_

 _He continued the match with much vigor, enjoying every second of it as he and Greninja attacked and moved as one…._

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

They had brought the boy with much haste to the infirmary, and he was now on a bed, the healers holding and wrapping his head with white bandages.

Azura was looking at him worriedly, sitting on a nearby chair doing so. She sighed.

Mikoto was on the chair next to her. She looked at the boy as well. She wondered who his parents were, and where he was from. She needed that information or else how else would she be able to explain…?

The queen once again stared at him closely, from head to toe. His fingers were twitching…

She looked around the room. There were many weapons lying about, as they needed to be removed to help anyone who needs it. They were somehow thrown on the bed in haste...

Mikoto was about to get up and move them when Sakura came in the room….

The young girl has recently been practicing as a priestess, so she wished to offer her skills in the infirmary from time to time. And she had chosen this time to walk in, wanting to help in any way she could…

Just as everyone looked away, they didn't notice Ash's hand move to the table next to him, where many weapons lied, including katanas and shuriken.

As Sakura looked around, her eyes had just seen Ash when suddenly, eyes closed, he yelled, "Water Shuriken!"

He had coincidentally grabbed a shuriken from the weapons beside him and threw it straight at the door, right where the pink-haired princess was standing. She shrieked and ducked a bit, clutching her head in fear. Everyone else looked away, flinching when...

 ** _TWANG_**

Everyone slowly looked back towards Sakura, only for them to all sigh in relief as she lifted her head reluctantly, shaking with fear. She slowly looked towards her left, and she saw that the weapon had just missed her arm. She stared at it for a few seconds, as if processing that she was still alive.

Then she ran out of the room, eyes wide.

Mikoto wondered why when suddenly, another shout echoed through the room.

"Greninja, use Cut!"

A katana was now taken from the table and swiped across the way. Azura stepped back and clutched her pendant, as if it could save her from danger….

Ryoma walked in now, only because he had seen his younger sister in distress. He came in, looking for anything that could've caused it. He believed he was lucky to be nearby.

As he was walking towards the bed to the injured patient, the boy, with his eyes still closed shut, called out something else. "Use Water Shuriken again!"

This time, he threw the katana with strange accuracy towards the High Prince of Hoshido. Ryoma luckily was able to swipe it with his sword, Raijinto. The opposing katana was broken in half by the sheer strength of Raijinto, clattering to the ground, useless.

The people in the room tensed when they heard the boy move again. They continued doing so a his eyes laboriously opened. Soft words came from his mouth. "W-what happened…? Ow…"

He started holding his head in pain, since that's where he got his previous injury. Everyone stared at him in disbelief as he looked around the room. Ryoma was still holding his sword, tended just in case he threw another weapon. Azura had backed away, her hand wrapped around the beautiful pendant.

But Mikoto...softly smiled at him, offering her hand to help him sit up. He gladly took it, and soon he was sitting comfortably. "T-thanks."

Ash still felt weak, as his head hurt...but before he could think about it more, he saw a pommel headed his way. In the direction of his head.

His last thoughts consisted of fear of getting hurt, and knowing that it was going to hit.

He then blacked out…

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The two other royals stared in shock as Ryoma hit the boy with the pommel of his sword, casing him to black lout. "What is it I did? The boy was throwing weapons at us, but I wouldn't kill him."

Mikoto sighed. "He was doing it while he was unconscious. Sleep throwing, one might call it. Although I do recall a time where you did the same thing Ryoma."

The prince froze in place and turned slowly to his mother. "I thought I told you not to mention that!"

Mikoto giggled, as did Azura. She looked to the boy, once more passed out on the bed, and she smiled.

She had a feeling that he'd make things better for her...and definitely more interesting.

That, she was sure of.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **...Whew… that was long. So…**

 **How'd you all like it? Sorry it took forever…**

 **Credit goes to Coral the Leviathan for some of the amazing and humorous ideas! This wouldn't be great without them!**

 **Also, thanks to Vanillite the Dragonslayer for the bit of Beta Reading in the beginning! Good luck on your story!**

 **Guys, please vote on my poll, which is found on my profile if you are on Desktop/Tablet mode, or on your computer. It ends a week after New Years!**

 **And please review! It'll be, like, the best Christmas ever if you do! And I'd appreciate constructive criticism as well, anything helps! Just know that my ideas for the future will surely blow your minds...hopefully.**

 **Thank you all for your continued support! Merry Christmas, and Happy Holidays to all!**

 **Hope you have a wonderful time reading my gifts from me to you! I had to** **work so hard to get everything done...I've just been so busy!**

 **Good bye! Please give your thoughts about this!**


	3. Waking Dreams, Fade Away

**Sorry for the late update! I've been busy, I'll give you that… *nervous laughter***

 **Anyways, here are the responses to the reviews…**

 **General soto: Ah, so you are. :) Good thing you clarified, huh? Anyways, it's always good to find a Fates crossover. There definitely aren't as many. I'm glad you enjoyed some of the things, but some of the ideas were thanks to Coral the Leviathan. I'm glad you've enjoyed it! Nice to see you on Deviantart as well. :)**

 **x.x: Okay then. More coming up! XD**

 **Kamencolin: Okay, I'll try. Thanks.**

 **pichufan101: Thank you! Haha, here it is…**

 **WolframXD: I'm happy you found it interesting. It may not come soon, but there will be more, don't worry. :)**

 **Antex-The Legendary Zoroark: Haha, there really aren't many out there. I'm surprised that not many others have written a story with Ash in a Fire Emblem world. And I'm guessing you like Fates? ;) Corrin will be female, and there is a poll to decide the pairing (if anyone else is wondering). I'm having fun writing this story. :P**

 **Antex-The Legendary Zoroark: Ah, the wonders of copy and paste...I'm glad you enjoyed it, I hope you'll find the rest of the story to your liking as well. :) It may not be soon, like I said, but I'll try.**

 **Thanks again to Coral the Leviathan! You were a great help! :D**

 **I looked at my poll for pairings, and Corrin is winning. Vote who you want Ash to be paired with! I'll be waiting…**

 **Onto the story!**

 **I don't own Pokémon or Fire Emblem Fates.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ash lied in bed, recuperating after the second hit in his head. He learned of the event when a young man in light, red armor walked in and said his apologies. Ash forgave him, and the man had smiled. But there was still a kind of aura of suspicion around him. Suspicion for him.

The days flickered quickly, the count of time becoming lost between the light of being awake and the darkness of unconsciousness. Several figures had come and gone across his vision during this time.

Sometimes, Azura would sit near him, her words inaudible amongst the soreness Ash still felt. A look would occasionally cross her face as he would grimace, one of concern…

There was a younger girl who visited him as well, though not as often. He noticed that her eyes sparkled beneath her pink hair, possibly from unshed tears. He wanted to ask what was wrong, but was incapable, for whenever he opened his mouth, nothing seemed to come out but moans and groans that illuminated the pain he felt.

The young man, whom he learned was named Ryoma, sometimes came in and gave him stern looks. But somehow, Ash knew that there was some kind of soft spot, as his eyes betrayed his kindness…

Next was another older teen, one with short red hair. Her look was stern, but her words were kind, even if said harshly. It was just the way she was, and Ash knew not to question that analysis. Or else he felt he would know her wrath…

And there was a few times when a boy a bit younger than him would come in, a curious look on his face. Usually though, Ash felt tired by then, and everything else was unknown…

One more person had visited him, more often than not. The woman that had helped him before, and she called herself Mikoto. He was able to hear hear talk about someone, a girl his age…

She was so kind to him, and she always helped him out with food or when he wanted to get up. He felt better when she helped him…

Ash smiled, and forgot about his situation for the time being.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Soon, he was able to get up by himself, and he was feeling well enough to get accompanied to the garden. Azura said it would be good for him to get some fresh air...and he agreed.

She said she would meet him there. Too bad he had no one to help him this time…

A sigh escaped his mouth as he painfully got out of bed and started walking in the direction Azura had told him.

 _First, it was a left, and then...was it a right…? Now this was a straight, I think...keep going…? Sure._

Before he knew it, he was lost. He was in a large palace that he had never been to before. By now, he ached, and he leaned against a red wall for support. Now how was he supposed to find his way back…?

As he closed his eyes for a moment, he heard a pair of footsteps. He opened them to find Mikoto standing there with a look of concern on her face. "Are you alright?"

Ash nodded. "Y-yeah...just tired, that's all…"

She tilted her head and smiled. "Now where might you be going?"

He responded immediately. "To the gardens. Azura wanted to see me there."

The raven-haired woman smiled. "That's perfectly fine. I can lead you there, if you'd like."

The boy looked up at her, his eyes shining with hope. "Really?! Thanks so much!"

He got up, and he leaned against her for support as she led him through several hallways. And eventually, they made it, where an impatient Azura was sitting on a hand-carved bench.

She gasped as she saw Ash and Mikoto. "Is he alright?"

A nod. "Yes, he'll be fine. Let him rest, he seemed to have gotten lost."

The boy mentioned chuckled sheepishly and slowly walked to the bench. The scent of fresh plants and clean air reached his nostrils, and to be honest, it made him feel nostalgic. It reminded him of home…

As he sat down, the blue-haired princess gave him a look of concern. His face had seemed pale and sad…

"Are you alright?"

Ash turned to her. "Y-yeah…I'm fine Azura."

She suddenly gasped. "Oh! I never got your name!" She leaned forward in anticipation.

He grinned. "I'm Ash Ketchum, and this is-" he was about to say 'Pikachu' before he realized…

His best buddy wasn't there…

Azura noticed the pause. "Um, something wrong? Please tell me...Ash." She had a feeling that she knew what he was going to say…

"I-I'm fine, no need to worry."

"Ash, please. I know for a fact that you'll never feel better if you keep it all in. I know for a fact that it's true because…" she looked at him determinedly. "I went through that too."

He somehow knew he wasn't getting out of this. But...he supposed that she was right. Having someone to talk to did feel better...it would be like with Pikachu...except with a person.

"Okay, I guess...but you can't tell anyone, got it?"

"Al-alright, I won't tell…"

"Promise?"

"...I promise."

"Okay. Just where to start…"

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Sorry for the short chap, all I can do at the moment… *sigh***

 **So far, Corrin is winning the poll! Vote for the pairing please! :)**

 **I will take drawing requests as of now. PM me, and I'll post your request on my Deviantart page. It's still Pokeevee57. Drawing really inspires me sometimes, so it actually may give me some ideas….I had drawn something for a friend not too long ago, and I got some ideas.**

 **Now, this story...I don't know the specific direction it'll take. It's a mystery to even me. But I do know this….it may get more interesting later on.**

 **Well, that's enough. Goodbye! :) I'm sorry.**


	4. Bonds and Revelations

**I'm sorry for the long absence. Been busy with life (and admittedly anime). Sorry!**

 **Reviews:**

 _ **Antex-The Legendary Zoroark**_ **: Yep, something is better than nothing… Ash is trusting her because he really needs someone to help him through his crisis, and Azura is the most able person to do it. And since Azura needs companionship, she'll get better too. She needs a friend, or else she'll end up cold and lonely at the end. The two are going to help each other… until Corrin comes along, that is. :'D And yes, Corrin is winning the poll. Thank you so much for your support, I really appreciate it! Thank you, I'll need all the luck I can get, considering last year…**

 _ **pichufan101**_ **: Well, I mean, he could tell her the whole story, but what's the fun in that? :P He might tell her just the beginning, just to get something off his chest. If he decides to just dump it all on her, Azura would go crazy from all the strange information. She would think Ash was crazy. When people get emotional, even the most strong-willed warriors can break down at one point or another. Either way, I need to save some for some… other parts.**

 _ **SquiddlyDiddly**_ **: Haha, thanks. I'm glad you think it's well written, I try to do my best, even if it doesn't turn out well. Don't worry, I will continue to update. Thanks for the support. :)**

 _ **Aoi Hyoudou**_ **: Yep, the logical choice indeed. It'll make things better for the both of them in the long run. And the next update is right now, sorry.**

 _ **AblazedNightmare**_ **: No, this story is not dropped. Sorry if it seemed so. And sorry I didn't get to PM that info to you either.**

 _ **OneTimeGuest**_ **: Right now, you are right, Azura does seem to be the more logical choice, but we will see. They might become more like best friends than anything. And Corrin is still winning by quite a long shot…**

 _ **rufus24**_ **: Here is your update!**

 **I am so sorry this took so long to update, this had the potential to get difficult.**

 **Now that that's finally over with, to the next chapter!**

 **I don't own Pokemon or Fire Emblem.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ash told Azura about the beginning of his adventure, from when he left the house to when he saw that golden Legendary fly above him. He told her about Pikachu and his mom and Gary. The only things he left out were the technology and his underwear (because that would probably be more embarrassing here). Once he spoke of Ho-Oh flying over his head, he stopped, wondering what she thought of his tale.

She only stared at him, her golden eyes shining with an unknown emotion. Azura sat unmoving, which kind of worried Ash. He was starting to doubt that she would believe him. Of course, he wouldn't blame her. It was pretty farfetched, especially here it seemed.

He got up and started to walk away. "Well, thanks for listening anyways… I think I'm gonna explore the place a bit…"

"W-wait…"

Ash turned around, fearing the worst. "Yeah?"

To his surprise, he found her smiling at him even as she walked to him, hugging him. Surprising Ash for the second time in a single second.

"I… think I know how you feel right now. You're very away from that home you speak of, aren't you?"

Ash wordlessly nodded as she let go of him. "To be honest, I'm far away from my home as well... But everyone here accepted me as one of their own. I was given a nice home even if the one I had been born is was gone. Maybe someone will offer to take you in, just as Mikoto had done for me when I had nothing…"

Ash smiled sadly. "Maybe. But still, I just want to go back. It's home, after all…"

Azura shook her head and folded her hands out in front of her, just over her pendant. "I'll be here for you while you look for it, okay? I think you've helped me gain a friend," she said a bit vaguely as she walked off.

The lost trainer smiled and laughed, going after her. Maybe it wouldn't be _so_ bad if he had a friend or two along the way.

Maybe things would finally start looking up a bit.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A few days later, he was talking with Azura about the culture of Hoshido when a horse's neigh interrupted them. They looked towards the noise, and to Ash's surprise, it was a pegasus. It was running at a fast pace, galloping frantically in their direction. The two practically dove out of the way as it went past, both feeling a gust of wind from the speed.

"W-wait, Tsubasa!"

The pegasus slowed down for a moment before running off at full speed once more. A smaller figure ran past them, but Azura was able to recognize who it was immediately.

"H-Hinoka?! What's wrong?"

The eldest princess looked back at her, a scowl on her face. "Tsubasa isn't listening to me for some reason… it's the first time in years that it's happened though. I wonder what happened to her? Urgh, I can't think of that now, I have to get her back before she causes any damage!"

She ran off again, leaving both Ash and Azura staring after her. After a few moments, Ash got a determined look, and he nodded to himself. "Azura, wait a sec okay? There's something I have to do…"

And then he ran of before she could say anything. "O-okay…"

Ash sprinted forward, determined to help Hinoka get her pegasus back. It was in his nature, after all, to help people.

He easily caught up to Haruka before nodding to her and speeding his teeth. Ash thought at how similar this situation was to home. Saving Pokémon seemed to be a sort of special talent Ash had (though was it really that special?).

He just imagined it was a Rapidash or something and continued to chase it down the road so the castle.

Ash grinned as they headed towards one of walls that acted as a boundary and barricade. The pegasus would either have to slow down and turn or stop if it didn't want to crash into it.

Just as it neared the wall, he got ready to jump. He started to worry when it didn't even slow. Then its wings unfurled.

He groaned as he realized that the pegasus could fly. And that's exactly what it did.

Hurrying, Ash sprinted and jumped, hoping to catch a ride to help bring it back down. And lucky for him, he somehow jumped high enough to land right on its back.

The pegasus whinnied and flew haphazardly, trying to throw him of its back. Ash grunted and grabbed hold of the mane trying to avoid from falling from the increasing height.

Suddenly, he remembered the time he had rode that Ponyta and how it evolved into a Rapidash. That Pokemon had been easy to ride, unlike the pegasus which was resisting his efforts. And then there was that Rhyhorn he rode (with a little help from Serena). Actually, that experience was more similar to his current one than with the Rapidash…

Ash placed a hand on its side, hoping to calm it down. He tried to calm himself down. Because panicking usually only made things worse. "Hey, it's all right… calm down, I won't hurt you."

Despite his fears earlier, his voice was smooth and confident, yet soft. And somehow, the pegasus felt a calmness and relaxed as well, flying steadily in the sky.

Hinoka and Azura were watching from down below, and both were just as surprised as the other that he hadn't fallen off. In fact, Tsubasa the pegasus was calmly flying back down to the ground. After it landed, Ash petted it before getting off, only to face a wide-eyed elder princess.

He was a little bit confused by that. "What is it?"

She shook out of it and explained, "Well, Tsubasa usually isn't too friendly with a lot of people."

Ash only blinked. "Huh. I didn't know that."

She smiled. "But… thanks. For, you know, helping her."

He scratched the side of his face sheepishly. "It was no problem, really. I was glad to help."

And Ash made a second friend since his unfortunate predicament.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

After a week of staying in the castle, he was able to learn a lot about Hoshido, and also a little bit about Nohr as well. It seemed that Nohr was attacking the peaceful kingdom of Hoshido. Hinoka also informed him about her younger sister, the one who had been kidnapped by the enemy.

Hinoka looked sad as she talked about her, the princess named Corrin. It seemed she was as dear to her as anything (which made sense).

Ash nodded in sympathy. He knew how it felt to lose someone close to you. He's experienced it a few times himself.

Surprisingly, he got along pretty well with the tomboyish-looking princess. She was a little rough on the edges, but she seemed to be genuinely kind. And we was glad of that. Gave him a small sense of normalcy. Well, as normal as it could get for him anyways.

Though he made sure not to get on her bad side just in case she had a mallet to knock him over with.

That day, Ash was by himself. He was trying to get used to this place, although he wasn't completely sure how long he was staying. Still, it might be a while, but just in case, he needed to make sure he knew his way around if anything showed up.

But of course, he was lost. Again. Things did not go well for him in large places.

"Grgh!"

A loud grunt was heard nearby, causing Ash's curiosity to be piqued with interest. As he walked in the direction of the sound, he heard the clash of metal, almost like a fast-paced Pokemon battle. And as he turned a corner into a room, he learned why.

Ryoma, the man he had met earlier, was sparring with a random castle guard using regular swords. The eldest prince had a good control of his sword and skillfully used it to block many of his opponent's attacks. After a few minutes, it seemed he was able to find an opening, and he swerved his sword around the other's. And the blade ended right at the guard's neck.

They both then dropped their tense stances; their swords were placed by their sides. The guard sighed but smiled. "You are exceptionally skilled, Lord Ryoma. Indeed, I found myself defending your sword more than I was comfortable with. You would make a wonderful leader."

Ryoma placed his hand on his shoulder. "I appreciate your kind words, but do not discourage yourself for my sake. You have good skills as a swordsman, and it actually took me quite a bit of effort in order to bypass your defenses."

As they continued to talk about swords and such, Ash stood stunned. So the people here fought each other? He supposed it only made a sort of sense, it didn't seem like they had any Pokemon here anyway. But still, even he could see how skilled they were in battling. To him, it almost felt as if he was watching a Pokemon battle, but it wasn't.

Eventually, Ryoma noticed Ash's presence and narrowed his eyes, gripping his sword tightly. "What are you doing here?"

Ash stumbled on his words at the threatening tone. "U-um, well, I-I heard you s-sparring and decided to check it out." He took a deep breath to help him relax a bit before he continued in a stronger and more confident voice, "You looked pretty awesome!"

The prince blinked in surprise. He didn't expect the kid to praise him, especially after what happened before.

Ash rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "The thing is… I've never really fought before, and not with swords. Though there were those times…" He thought of all of the times he had had to fight, though not with a sword. And it turned out to be a lot.

Ryoma thought about the situation. The kid didn't know how to fight, but the kingdom was being constantly attacked by Faceless. Well, he did throw weapons with surprising strength in his sleep… he seemed to have potential.

Furthermore, it didn't look like the kid would be leaving them any time soon. He said he didn't have anywhere to go, and Mikoto's soft and kind heart would probably grant him haven here.

That decided it. He was going to teach him.

"Do you want to learn how to to fight with one? I can show you."

Ash looked up, his eyes sparkling in awe. "Really?! That would be so cool! Oh by the way, my name is Ash!"

The oldest prince chuckled at his reaction and grabbed a wooden sword. Ash did likewise, understanding that he wouldn't stand a chance with a regular sword.

"My name is Ryoma. Now, shall we?"

They both stood opposite of each other as Ryoma told the guard to watch Ash as he fought.

Then they begun.

Ryoma attacked first, swinging the wood towards Ash's feet. To his surprise, Ash rolled out of the way, and he felt some wood touch the middle of his leg. The prince grinned as he moved the sword towards the kid again.

Ash swung his own sword with all his might, stopping the other for a split second.

And Ash was only scared of being hurt more than he should

Ryoma grinned. Ash had a hidden strength inside him. Who knew how adept he'd become by the time he was done with him?

He really wanted to see how long he lasted with his own training regimen…

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

After a another hour of training (more like torture), Ash collapsed on the ground, his muscles burning.

Ryoma decided that was enough and brought down the wood sword to his side once more as he held his hand out to Ash, who reluctantly took it and stood up.

"You know, you have a real aptitude for swordsmanship."

"Huh?"

"What I mean is, you aren't bad, though you can definitely improve. Would you like to learn more?"

"S-sure! If you think so."

Ryoma smirked. Oh, he was going to have fun with _this_.

The next day, Ash couldn't even move from his bed thanks to the workout the day before...

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

He and Ryoma had decided on once a week in order to give time for Ash to rest, since he wasn't the best in shape.

A few days after his session, he was walking slowly around the castle since he couldn't stand staying still on a bed for another second. Even though he still felt sore.

But then he was sent back to bed an hour afterwards, as he was sitting against the wall.

He grumbled as he sat on the infirmary bed again. He had yet to get a separate room, and it was the only place he could sleep.

As he lamented in his misfortune, the door opened softly and quietly, and a small and petite face poked out from the side. She yelped a little and hid behind the door as she saw who it was.

Ash felt concerned. "H-hey, are you alright? I'm not going to hurt you…"

Slowly but surely, she walked into the room. It was the pink-haired girl from before, he realized.

She came up to him. "I-I was supposed to help you heal up but… I'm sorry, I'm just a little scared…"

Ash tried to comfort her. It was his nature (again). "It's all right! I'm the one who should be apologizing. I'm sorry if I scared you. I didn't mean it."

She looked up at him. "I-I believe you…. my older siblings, Hinoka and Ryoma, have been talking about you a little bit. They said you were nice and stuff like that…" she blushed, her shyness getting the better of her. She changed the subject after a few minutes. "Anyways, I was sent here to help you recover since I still need training as a shrine maiden… so you don't mind if I help, do you?"

He shook his head, and she moved next to him, her staff clutched tightly in her hands. She then reluctantly held the staff over him, random paper slips circling her body as she did so. A soft green light enveloped him for a moment before it died down, leaving him a lot less sore than he was before.

Ash grinned at his healer. "Thanks so much! I feel so much better now! By the way, my name is Ash!"

She smiled softly back. "I-I'm Sakura. It's a pleasure to meet now. I'm sorry, I have to go now, but I hope I'll see you soon."

As she walked out of the door, she felt that maybe he wasn't as bad as she thought.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

During Ash's next training session, someone else came besides Ryoma and a guard. This time, it was a male a couple years older than Ash, with tied-up gray-brown colored hair. A wooden bow and a quiver of arrows were strapped to his back.

He looked at Ash with suspicion. "Ryoma, why did you decide to train this kid. What if he was a spy sent by Nohr or something? Then we would already be in deep trouble just because you helped train him. He could relay any information back, and then they could have an advantage over us! And before you know it, Hoshido would be ruled by Nohr and everything would be over. I don't mean to sound rude, but do you have any common sense?"

Ash blinked at the mini rant. He was either paranoid or really cautious.

Ryoma sighed. "Takumi, brother. I swear to you that the boy will not, cause us any more harm than he has already, and that was only accidental. His morals are correct."

Takumi only glared. "Maybe he's only _lying_ to you."

The older brother sighed in resignation. "I'm sure he wouldn't have stuck around if he was a spy from Nohr. Nohr already gave up on sending sentient beings or humans since the barrier would only make them turn back since all harmful thoughts would be repelled. Only those with kind hearts could really come in…"

Takumi looked between his brother and Ash before closing his eyes in annoyance. "Fine. You're free… for now. Don't think that I trust you, despite what he said." He immediately strode out of the room.

Ryoma sighed again. At this rate, it was going to become a habit… he turned back to Ash. "We will continue practicing with the wooden swords until I know that you are ready, understand? Now, shall we begin?"

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Takumi narrowed his eyes as he stared at his target. He had to focus not only his mind but also his body. He had to stay in the perfect balance of tension and relaxation. If he was too tense, his muscles would pull and his bow would be damaged, since it might bend. If he was too relaxed, his arrow could be released at the wrong time, and the power of the arrow would probably change as well. Either for good or ill.

That was why he was doing his best effort to not sway to either one too much.

He pulled back his arrow, angling his bow so then the arrow wouldn't fall, and he took aim. Breathe in, breathe out. Slowly, deeply, calmly… there, he felt better. Now…

After a short moment, he released his arrow, the bow-string twanging against his arm.

Takumi clicked his tongue as his arrow hit the edge of the middle of the target. That might as well have counted as a miss. If he couldn't hit the center, there would be no point in learning how to use the yumi in his hands.

He sighed and went to grab another arrow from the quiver on his back. But his hand didn't touch anything. Having a sinking feeling, he took it off and only groaned when he saw he had ran out of arrows. The thing was, he had been shooting from a balcony a couple of floors higher than the set of targets below.

He turned and went down the stairs nearby. If only the arrows would magically appear as he shot them, it would save him so much time…

Takumi laughed at that. Yeah right, that could never happen. Though secretly, he still wanted it.

As he turned the corner to the target area, he looked surprised. For what he saw surprised him.

That boy from earlier was removing his arrows from the targets with obvious care. The targets themselves only had small holes. They were actually removed in the right way.

The young archer could only stare as Ash continued to collect the arrows into his arms. After they had all been taken, he nodded as if in satisfaction and turned to Takumi. Once he was close enough, he held out the arrows. Wide-eyed, he took them, absent-mindedly placing them back into their quiver.

He was shocked. Why would he help him after he placed so much suspicion? It didn't make sense. Was the older boy trying to act nice? What exactly would he gain by doing so?

Ash rubbed the back of his head sheepishly as he tried to nervously talk to Takumi. "I saw you shooting those arrows, and I thought you'd appreciate it if I gathered them up for you. You seemed to concentrate really hard, and you actually looked kinda cool doing it too."

Takumi's eyes shone as a small smile appeared on his face. He tried his hardest to keep from yelling in joy. All of his other siblings seemed to get more attention than he ever did, leading to lonely days and nights. Ryoma was famous for his sword skill, as well as being the heir to the throne. Hinoka was a strong warrior in her own right, and she helped a lot of people, resulting in her popularity. Azura was kept well for even though she was the princess from Nohr. When she was heard singing, many gathered in order to hear her beautiful voice. His younger sister, Sakura, was the youngest and doted on by many women because she was 'cute' and 'shy,' as they said.

And to tell the truth… Takumi felt like he had had no talent. Not well-known for anything really. He did have some swordsmanship under his belt, but he definitely wasn't as talented as his brother or any master for that matter. So he wanted a talent all his own that neither of his siblings had the best results in.

And that happened to be archery.

He trained for a bit, and he grew to actually enjoy it. He started to feel better about himself. And he didn't care about the rigorous training or the bone-breaking focus. No, he didn't. And he felt himself getting better. And people took notice of that.

It was the best feeling he had had in a long time, but that, too, faded away until all there was left was the memory and husk of what had been. He had stayed the same, and hardly improved, leaving him to be alone once more. Since then, he had been yearning for that feeling back, when someone recognized him for a talent. It was what he had wanted most more than anything.

And now… he felt it crawl back into his stone heart. That warm feeling when you felt _proud_ of who you were and what you did. It felt like his world was becoming more colorful in front of his eyes. And one person stood out, in front of him. Ash.

Had that boy really made his world brighter just by what he said? No, he sensed it wasn't just that. He could see a kind of sincerness in his eyes. He just could.

Takumi smiled wider as his brown eyes lost their dull hue, shining warmly. "Thanks. I _do_ appreciate it. And I suppose I should apologize for earlier as well. Sorry."

Ash only smiled back before responding. "What are you saying sorry for? I think you had every right to do that. I was only glad that I could help you out."

"Well, since it seems you are going to stay awhile, why don't you help me with my practice sessions? I could really use a hand… I suppose." He blushed afterwards. Takumi wasn't one who let his emotions slip so easily.

"Of course! I want to see that arrow fly!"

Takumi smiled as he climbed the stairs. He felt as if his very soul was being lifted above the ground every step. And as he shot a good ten arrows straight into the center of the targets, he could only smirk. Because maybe, just maybe…

Things could be better around here.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **My favorite part was with Takumi. That felt wholesome in every way to me. I have a pretty good understanding of Takumi for some reason. Eh, I guess it helped to listen to some soft and nice piano music while I was at it, heh...**

 **This extra long chap was just for you guys. Just in case you couldn't tell, this is kinda the 'bonding' chapter, where we learn how everyone gets along. :D Just a forewarning, the next chapter is where it really starts.**

 **This is pretty much the prologue.**

 **It will be a time skip to where the official video game begins. I might have some of Corrin's view just for the sake of the story before switching back to Ash. He is the main character after all.**

 **Hey, what job do you think Ash should have? Mercenary? Cavalier? Some other reasonable job class? Please let me know, I am at a total loss here!**

 **Also, Corrin is the winning pairing so far. I'll drop it the poll the next time I update.**

 **See ya! Sorry for the lateness!**


	5. Of Silence and Blood

**Hi there you guys!**

 **First of all, thank you so much for your support and reviews! I'm glad that you enjoyed it!**

 **And thanks for all your faves and follows! I kept getting notifications about how this story kept getting some attention. Makes me so happy, you know? :)**

 **Thank you all for your suggestions regarding Ash's job class! It's really helped! You recommend ninja, mages (diviners), mercenaries, archers, and samurai. As well as kidding about a villager.**

 **I am actually not going to reveal what class won though.**

 **It's mostly because someone recommended to me to give Ash a unique job class. I'm not sure what to do… They gave me a good suggestion too, about it…**

 **Please tell me what you all think. This chap will have mostly Corrin in it, rewritten differently than in the game (since I really don't want to play through it again at the moment, and I remember the gist of what happened anyways). So there is gonna be some time.**

 **If you want to know, you can PM me! And we can talk about whatever you think I should do!**

 **And sorry for the super long wait! After procrastinating, I became really busy with school and stuff. I really need to be more dedicated to my writing, gosh darn it.**

 **Also, Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia is a great and wonderful game! I love it, I got it for my birthday last week. :3**

 **So now for reviews!**

 **Reviews:**

 _ **Antex- The Legendary Zoroark**_ **: I am glad you enjoyed it and that I wrote the characters well. I tried. Usually I'm not the best when it comes to explaining them… heheh. And thank you, Takumi I think was my favorite to write. And of course Ash would be good with animals, haha! xD And yes, the real story shall begin, finally, the present time plot… Thank you so much (because I really, really need that luck, lol)!**

 _ **rufus64**_ **: No prob, though this took forever to get out… sorry bout that. Yeah, it is cool, Ryoma is cool, and Ash is lucky. :P Takumi really needed that confidence. It's going to make a huge difference already, so Ash is already affecting the plot so much. As for your other review, yeah, I think both would work very well. Either of the two would be great for me to pair (I just hope I do it well).**

 _ **Kamencolin**_ **: You think he should be a master Ninja? Maybe… ;) And yes, he will have his Aura, but it won't be anything too big. It's not like he'll be literally launching Aura Spheres or anything like that… I'm not gonna reveal its function yet.**

 _ **Coral the Leviathan**_ **: Heheh… I took too long again… I am so bad at updating… But I'm glad the wait was worth it the first time. Yep, and also many of the other characters that'll come in. He's just that kind of person that can connect with people, you know? And yeah, it would be different seeing Ash in Samurai armor, wouldn't it? To be honest, it would be hard to see him in almost anything besides his usual clothes huh? But I hope I do whatever look I give him justice.**

 _ **Nega Mewtwo**_ **: Personally, I don't see Aura as an equivalent to magic that much. I mean, Lucario isn't a Pokemon that has magic-like capabilities, and it uses Aura as well. But I know that Ash has it.**

 _ **Guest**_ **: Yeah, either can work.**

 _ **Guest**_ **: Okay, your vote was counted.**

 _ **Aura king6**_ **: Vote confirmed!**

 _ **Guest**_ **: Yeah, that's what I was thinking as well. He really is a hero in his own right, isn't he, both to people and Pokemon alike.**

 _ **EJ17**_ **: I'm glad you liked it, I'm actually pretty excited too! Who knows what will happen, heheh. Thank you!**

 _ **DaraenFEA**_ **: Ahahaha, lol, that would be pretty funny! xD In the most recent game, Shadows of Valentia, they actually have a lot of capabilities. They can awaken into many different classes, when they reach level 5. But no, Ash can't be a villager. He would've been training too much to be one. Also, he's no ordinary person, that's for sure. :)**

 _ **ProfessorBirch**_ **: Hey, here's your update! I apologize for the super long wait…**

 _ **DarkEnigma95**_ **: I have only beaten Birthright, and I am currently playing through Revelations right now. I would have probably done that as the main path, but when I started this, I didn't have that path at the time. And I don't really want to change it now, since I have a few plans already. And I haven't beaten Revelations yet, so… yeah. And I can see the point behind the pairing.**

 _ **pichufan101**_ **: Haha, that is actually very true. And he has that Greninja of his that he had bonded with. So a ninja could be understandable.**

 _ **Guest**_ **: I see your point. Your vote is now counted.**

 _ **ed**_ **: Okay, understandable. I have counted your vote.**

 _ **Bunny153539**_ **: Actually, I don't mind which one gets picked for the pairing. The ones I added into the poll were the ones I was most interested in doing, but I couldn't really decide, so I gave the readers the choice. So I won't lose interest in the story because of the pairing chosen, because technically, I already chose that person. But fine, I won't tell you who won. That's fair enough. Also, I had no idea how I was going to make a new class for Ash, so I went with the usual classes. But the ideas you gave me had me thinking. So I might add it. If I do decide to do it, I'll probably have to ask you for more help, lol. And thanks, glad you liked the interaction. And thank you for your suggestions and thoughts! I truly appreciate it, as it lets me believe that people really care about what I do here. :)**

 _ **PEJP BengtZone V2**_ **: I honestly have no idea what you're talking about. I have no idea who those people are. -_- Sorry. Though they both sound kinda familiar, especially the first one...**

 **That took pretty much forever… So many reviews! I put so much work and time into answering them because I care about what you all think. I am still a novice writer, no where near the levels of famous writers like J.K. Rowling or Rick Riordan. So I appreciate every single thing you guys type into the review box! It's really nice to see how many people enjoy this story.**

 **You guys are so amazing!**

 **I don't own Fire Emblem or Pokémon.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _She saw two sides, one on her left and one on her right. Black and purple clashed with red and white as metal weapons and armor clanged together in a rough melody._

 _Four people stood to her left. Her older siblings, Xander and Camilla and her younger siblings, Leo and Elise. Nohr. They looked to her right, their faces either forlorn or glaring._

 _To her right were four people who seemed familiar, but she was sure she had never seen their faces before. They looked like they were from Hoshido, if their clothes were anything to go by. Their gazes were filled with longing, regret, and determination._

" _Join us! We are your real family!"_

" _You're wrong, she's part of our family!"_

" _Sister, please…"_

" _She's my sister! Don't take her away…!"_

 **Which side will you choose?**

 _As she stood there, lost in thought, two figures stood off to the side, both looking sad, but convinced that there was not much they could do._

 _She noticed them. A girl her age with long blue hair. A boy her age with raven hair._

 _They locked eyes, and as the argument reached its climax…_

The dream faded, leaving only a cold shock as one of the Ice Tribe maids used ice magic on her.

"Okay, okay, I'm up!"

She opened her eyes and sat up in bed. The maid with pink hair smiled. "It's good to see you up, Lady Corrin!"

The one with blue hair only sighed before saying, "You had better hurry. You have training with Lord Xander this morning, and I'm sure you don't want to miss it."

Corrin stood up and stretched. "That's right, thanks for… awakening me, Flora, Felicia."

They nodded respectfully and left the room, letting Corrin get ready for her day.

As soon as she finished, she walked to the training area that had be assigned to her and Xander, on top of a small platform raised up onto a roof.

The agreement was that once she was strong enough, she would be able to leave the fortress she lived at so then she could serve her father, King Garon.

She tried her hardest against her older brother, but she soon gained some more severe injuries. Xander told her to use the Dragon Vein found at the center. Surprised, she looked, and there it was, in her mind's eye. She sensed the power emanating from the spot as she walked to it.

As Corrin stood on the place where she felt the power, she activated it using her heart and soul. Well, it was hard to explain. It was an instinct, almost, to use it. So she settled with heart and soul.

She immediately felt a power flow through her body. She felt most of her cuts knit back together, almost as if they were never there at all. The only proof that she had been injured was the blood and a few small cuts.

That was when she able to defeat Xander, but he had only stayed in about one place. He had to place a handicap on himself so then she could beat him.

He smiled at her. "You're getting better. Before you know it, you'll be the best swordswoman in the entire kingdom of Nohr."

Corrin laughed nervously. "You know I can never beat you, brother."

His face turned serious for a moment. "You know I would never joke about something like that. Honestly, I look forward to the day you surpass me in combat." He smiled again.

The young princess smiled back. "Thanks, Xander."

The two walked down the stairs and through a hall when a younger blonde male came to them. Corrin smiled happily at him. "Good morning Leo!"

He grunted, but smiled. "Morning. Doing some more training, I presume?"

Xander answered for her. "Yes, she is becoming quite skilled. Now, if only you would pick up a sword as well…." A smirk was clearly visible on his face.

Leo scoffed. "You better be glad that I'm a mage instead. Someone in this family needs to have a clear head on the battlefield."

"Then what kind of 'head' were you experiencing when you put your collar on backwards?"

"I won't fall for that trick, I didn't-" As he looked at his collar, his eyes widened as he realized…

It _was_ backwards!

"Darn. I guess I did… I'll be right back!" He ran off hastily, not wanting to embarrass himself any further.

Both Corrin and Xander laughed, the latter saying, "I guess he was in too much of a hurry this morning."

Corrin nodded. "Yes. But he cares for us despite his cold exterior."

They smiled at the thought.

A voice called out from behind them. "Big sister!"

The two turned around to see a younger girl with her hair tied in pigtails and a beautiful young woman with lavender hair.

The girl was the one who called out, as she skipped cheerfully to Corrin.

Said person laughed as she hugged her little sister. "Elise! What a surprise! You're lively today."

The girl, now known as Elise, giggled. "Of course! I am just so happy to see my older sister! It feels like it's been _ages_!"

The woman behind her smiled warmly. "Even though it's only been a few weeks, it's always so wonderful to see you, Corrin."

Corrin smiled as she looked at their loving faces. "It's nice to see you as well, Camilla, since I've been living in this fortress for all I can remember…"

Their smiles fell a little at that, remembering…

"It's only for your own safety, of course. Since you lost your memory…" The woman, Camilla started before Xander finished.

"And we don't want anyone taking our sibling away, using her against us."

Corrin sighed, "That still doesn't mean that I don't want to see what's out there and to help you all and father."

Xander nodded. "We know. And we're sure that Father knows it too. Which is why he summoned you to the castle today."

Her eyes widened. "Really?! I get to go to the castle today?!"

Elise grinned and said, "Yep! It's going to be so exciting!"

Camilla chuckled. "Now we just have to wait for our dear Leo, and we'll be off! Make sure you have everything you need, dear."

Corrin nodded, but she was already lost in her own fantasies. To be able to finally be of use to her father and her siblings… it was truly a dream come true! She couldn't wait to see what was in store. Oh, what adventure!

But for some reason, she couldn't keep her mind off of her earlier dream, odd as it was…

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

After meeting Lilith at the tower's entrance, they went on their way to the main castle, Corrin taking in everything around her. "It's really nice to see all this scenery around me." Her smile was wide, showing her joy.

She could not remember the last time she was outside, especially since her memory had disappeared long ago. She was glad that her siblings would always be there her, even if she had forgotten everything about them.

The rest of her siblings smiled with her, chatting and sharing stories and rumors. Felicia, Gunter, and Felicia joined in as well.

She felt that she wouldn't give this up for anything in the world. Her life was finally turning around, and then, she would truly be with her family.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

They soon made it to the castle, it's grandeur stunning the princess. It was so dark and foreboding, but it looked so amazing.

Elise giggled. "You really like it, don't you?"

Xander smiled. "Welcome home."

Corrin smiled back, tears gathering in her eyes, threatening to spill. Her siblings really were the best…

And before she knew it, she was standing in front of her father. He looked so divine and royal in his velvety cloak and majestic crown.

King Garon gave her a very small smile. "Welcome, my child. I hope you have been well,"

She gave him a determined smile. "Yes, I have. But I am very excited to finally be able to help you, Father."

"You have been working very hard, and I heard that your training is going exceptionally well with Xander. It is only the right that you deserve. Now, I believe that you have heard of the war between us and Hoshido?"

Corrin, nodded, and the king continued.

"Leo, Camilla, and Xander have all proven to be very capable warriors of the kingdom. I shall expect no less from you."

"I know, but I have already worked so hard. I won't stop until I become as great as my siblings."

"Good. Now, you do not currently have a powerful weapon that you can call your own. So I will gift one to you."

A dark cloud appeared before her, and a sword materialized, looking to be made of darkness. She stared in awe as her father explained.

"This is Ganglari, a sword which holds power that comes from another world. It should suffice as a powerful weapon capable of destroying any of our enemies easily."

Corrin didn't know what to say. She was given a powerful and rare sword by her father, one that she would be glad to use to aid him. "Thank you so much for this generous gift."

Xander looked at the sword with a questioning look on his face. He murmured, "Very generous indeed…"

Garon continued, not hearing Xander. "Now, for your first test. Bring out the prisoners!"

A soldier led a few other people in, Hoshidans by the looks of it. There were two that looked like samurai, but the other two were both different. One was a young woman with a determined face and short white hair. The other was a man with dark green hair, in… ninja clothes maybe? Corrin didn't know what ninja looked like.

The woman spoke first. "I am Rinkah, daughter of the Fire Tribe's chieftain!" She announced herself fiercely.

The man spoke with a softer tone. "I am Kaze, a ninja from Hoshido. I must know… who are you, the one who is to defeat us?"

"My name is Corrin."

His eyes widened. "Corrin…?! Could it be…?"

Corrin was confused. "Have you heard of me?"

The ninja slowly shook his head, composed once again. "No. Please, give it your all."

Corrin walked forward, Gunter and Felicia at her side. They had agreed to assist her fight, as she would be quite outnumbered otherwise.

The king yelled, "Now, kill them!"

The princess extended her senses, seeing if there was a Dragon Vein nearby. She knew that they were very useful in battle, whether to heal or to make an easier path. And then, she felt one. It was just a few steps in front of her. She walked forward and activated it, and a large pile of debris in front of her was swept away, now too scattered to cause any harm. What was left was an empty room with large entryways and healing pads.

Felicia stared in awe. "W-wow, you cleared up all the debris!"

Gunter nodded. "That was a good idea, now we can await our foes inside, and we will be protected by its walls."

They all moved forward inside as they heard their enemies' footsteps nearby.

The veteran knight glared at a nearby entrance. "Be ready, they are close."

After a few moments, a samurai on each side became visible, running inside to attack them. Gunter didn't waste any time and he rode his horse forward to the warrior. He struck his lance into his shoulder, and Corrin heard him yell out.

Felicia threw a knife at the other one, the blade sticking itself in the man's stomach. "Milady, attack now!"

Corrin gulped, a bit nervous. All the pressure was on her now… but she ran forward, her sword held out. She slashed sideways, the blade cutting across his chest and his arm. Although the soldier was wounded badly, he retaliated, swinging his sword to hit her arm.

Although it was painful, it wasn't too bad. It didn't even compare to her older brother.

Her maid threw another dagger, this time hitting him right over his heart. The man fell, blood seeping through his red clothes, darkening it even further. Corrin winced, feeling a sickening pit forming in her stomach. _Death is… sickening._

By this time, Gunter had already finished off the other samurai, his lance covered in blood.

"Ah!"

Corrin noticed a slash that had appeared on Felicia's arm, a small cut, but there was something strange about it.

"Even if my shurikens can't easily cut down an enemy, they are laced with poison, capable of weakening them enough for others to finish you off easily."

Kaze jumped away from Corrin's sword, throwing another shuriken in her direction. It just scratched her leg, but there was more pain than there should be. Felicia ran forward with a dagger in hand, and she was able to hit his right bicep. A slight wince passed his face as he swung back, the shuriken in his hand barely touching her right hand. While he was distracted, Corrin swung her sword, and the cut went from his shoulder to his waist, leaving a slash in front of his clothes. More blood spilled out, and he slouched, clearly weakened.

He wasn't able to stop Felicia's knife from burying itself in his stomach.

The defeated ninja coughed out blood before he slid to the floor, unconscious, but not dead. A few words slipped from his mouth as nothing more than a whisper, but still heard by Corrin nonetheless. "I regret... nothing…"

She turned away from the now helpless man, only to see Rinkah covered in deep cuts, but still up. The warrior woman held a wooden club in her right hand, and Corrin noticed a few dents in Gunter's armor.

Felicia threw another knife, aiming for Rinkah. It dug into the woman's shoulder, making her next attack too clumsy to hit the maid. Before Corrin could do anything, Gunter thrust his lance at her, and it found a spot on her stomach. Even more blood covered the floor as she fell, and a small puddle formed beneath her. She was also unconscious, and her breathing was shallow.

Two Nohrian soldiers dragged the ninja and warrior outside of the room, several feet from Garon. The two samurai were dragged away, their blood trailing the floor out of the room.

Corrin panted, tired from the battle. Her wounds were small, as were her retainers' injuries.

Her father glared at the Hoshidans in front of him, only giving one order. "Kill them."

However, Corrin had had enough. "But Father, they are harmless now. There is no need to kill them!"

Garon's face became dark. "You dare defy, me, child?! They must be killed! Now DO IT!"

"No, I refuse to! They did nothing wrong up to this point!"

A dark spell was suddenly propelled in the direction of the prisoners, and she protected them from it, the sword being powerful enough to deflect it.

The king sighed, putting his hand down. "Xander, finish them off. And destroy whoever gets in your way."

Xander walked forward hesitantly, and he held out his glowing sword. "Corrin, please, get out of the way. If you don't, I'll have to-"

Corrin yelled back, determined to protect them. "I can't, Brother! Don't do this!"

Her older brother attacked her, and she was barely able to block with her own sword. "I am sorry, Corrin, but I must."

She swung her sword at him, angry at his actions. It bounced off his strong armor, Xander attacked back. Their swords were soon held at a standstill, and sparks formed between both powerful blades.

"That's enough."

A spell went past them and exploded around the prisoners. The two others stopped, surprised.

Leo turned to the king. "Father, I have killed the prisoners in place of my soft sister. Please, don't go too hard on her."

Xander agreed, nodding. "She does not yet fully understand our entire situation."

"Enough! I have had enough of this! We will talk later." King Garon turned around and walked out of the room, his heavy footsteps echoing across the hall.

Corrin ran up to Leo. "Leo, how could you?! There was no reason to kill them!"

Leo smiled. "I know, I know. I didn't kill them, although they are still barely alive. I should have listened to Father's orders, but," he got a slightly nervous look on his face. "Camilla and Elise would be mad at me if I did anything to upset to upset you."

She smiled, relieved. "Thank you. And I'm sorry about the collar earlier."

He groaned good naturedly. "Don't mention. I mean seriously, don't mention that again."

She giggled as Xander walked up to a soldier outside of the room. "Please bring the prisoners' remains to me at my chambers."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A few hours later, they stood in the outside of the castle, far away from it. Both former prisoners had most of their wounds healed, thanks to Elise. Otherwise, they had bandages over their more serious wounds, which had been reduced to nothing more than large but shallow cuts.

Xander looked at them before he spoke. "Thanks to the kindness of my younger sister, you two have been spared death. I suggest you make your way out of Nohr before our father figures out you are still alive."

Kaze nodded. "Of course." He then turned to Corrin. "Even if you are currently my enemy, I thank you. If it wasn't for you, I would most certainly be dead. I shall take my leave now." He silently ran, and it seemed like he disappeared.

He is such a good ninja.

Rinkah scoffed. "While you are both Nohrian scum… I still thank you." She then turned away. "But don't think I'll forget this! Alright? Good." She also ran off, and she disappeared into the darkness far off into the distance.

Xander sighed. "Thank goodness we're done with that. Now come on. I wonder what Father will say now…"

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Corrin and Elise stood in front of the throne room's doors. Elise gave her sister a reassuring smile. "Don't worry, I'll be with you the whole time. Father has to forgive you!"

"I sure hope so…"

"Father! We need to speak with you!"

There was a groan from the other side of the doors. "What is it you two want!"

Corrin answered him. "We came to talk to you."

There was a moment of silence before they heard him answer. "Very well. Come in."

The two siblings came to stand in front of the king. "I came here to apologize, Father."

He glared back. "You do realize you would be dead if you were not my child, right? You directly defied my orders."

Corrin flinched. "I understand that. I shouldn't have questioned you."

Garon grinned. "Alright. If you can complete a certain mission for me, I will forgive your defiance in full."

"Really?! What is it?"

"There is an abandoned fort on the Hoshidan border. I want to know if we can use it for our own purposes. I need you to check it out for me, and do not worry, there will be no battle required."

Corrin smiled. "Thank you, Father. I won't let you down."

"Also, you will have to do this mission mostly alone."

"Mostly?"

Another man walked from outside of the room. He was bald and muscular, and his face was rough and thuggish. "Milord."

The king gestured to him. "This is Hans, a skilled warrior. He will assist you on your mission, as well as Gunter and Felicia. You may leave when you are ready."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The four stood on a bridge standing over a cliff. Corrin warily looked back at Hans, who was behind Gunter, who was behind him. Felicia was behind all of them.

He remembered what his brother had said about Hans just before he left.

" _Be cautious around him. He is a murderer and a scoundrel. I should know, I was the one that arrested him years ago. Father thinks that he repented, but I am not so sure… either way, he is very good in a battle. Just be careful."_

Gunter spoke up, breaking the silence. "I despise it here. The Bottomless Canyon is the natural border between Nohr and Hoshido, and the air is unnatural. There are always dark clouds overhead, and lightning strikes frequently."

Corrin gulped. "I-is it really bottomless?" Was it even possible?

The knight grunted. "The darkness down there is your answer. Those that have fallen have never been seen again. Now, let us hurry. Being on this bridge is making me uneasy."

Before Corrin could reply, a Hoshidan samurai came to them, just at the end of the bridge. "You there! Stop! If you cross that bridge, you violate the border treaty between the two kingdoms!" He looked genuinely worried about what could happen.

They could see many samurai and a few archers across the bridge.

Gunter cursed. "Damn! This fort isn't abandoned like we thought. What should we do?"

Corrin frowned, not liking their situation. "We should turn back. It is not necessary to fight. Either way, we have the information Father wanted. We need to tell him the situation."

"Agreed. We seem to be greatly outnumbered, either way. We should make haste."

However, just as they were about to leave, Hans ran past them, across the bridge and right in front of the lone samurai. "Die, you fool!"

He buried his axe into the man's chest, and he screamed out, both from surprise and mortal pain. "AAAGH!"

A ninja across one of the cliffs glared. "How dare you? Everyone, attack, and don't leave a single Nohrian alive!"

In the meantime, Corrin glared at Hans. "How could you?! Those weren't Father's orders!"

Hans only laughed maniacally.

Gunter scowled. "It looks like there is no way out of this. We should just seize the fort before anything too dangerous happens."

Corrin nodded, and they all went across the bridge. Hans approached a large group of Hoshidans that were stationed across another bridge ahead.

"We need to find another way. There are far too many for us to handle."

Luckily, Corrin had already found two Dragon Veins, which she could use to make stone bridges across the bridge. The one furthest from them would be the closest.

As they made their way there, Hans had attacked the other Hoshidans, but he gained many wounds, a few of them serious. "I think I did enough damage… for now." He laughed before he retreated somewhere unknown.

Corrin stood over the spot as she let the dragon's power flow through her. With that power, the large stones around her flew in front of her, making a sturdy and solid stone bridge in which they could easily make their way across.

The ninja stationed at the fort could only stare. "A bridge just appeared… what are we dealing with..?"

Most of the Hoshidans moved in their direction, about five.

Gunter brandished his lance, riding his steed forward into the fray. The first Hoshidan fell on his first strike, falling over the cliff. Corrin slashed at another and cut into his shoulder, and the samurai swung his katana, cutting her across her stomach. Felicia was able to finish him off by throwing a dagger at his neck. He choked, and he also fell over, disappearing into the darkness far below.

The third samurai attacked Corrin, who was left more open thanks to her wound. He slashed her shoulder, leaving a deep gash. She weakly attacked him back, her sword cutting his thigh. Gunter led his horse forward and dug his lance into his stomach. But he wasn't dead yet. He swung his katana into the knight's arm, though it wasn't very deep thanks to the surrounding armor.

Felicia ran forward and spun around with knife in hand, the momentum doing more damage and slashing his chest deeply. The man groaned and slumped to the ground. Blood was left on the stone.

The last two samurai stood together at the end of the bridge, creating a wall since the pathway was small.

The veteran knight thrust his lance forward, and he managed to cut a samurai's side before the he swung his katana and cut through Gunter's armor and into his shoulder. He grunted in pain. The other samurai attacked as well, and he hit the older man in his side.

The princess ran forward at the unharmed samurai, and the Ganglari slashed him across the chest, and she was able to block the counterattack with her sword. Felicia threw two of her knives at the hurt samurai. One buried itself in his stomach, and the other went into his right shoulder, doing lots of damage.

The samurai attacked Gunter again, and he slashed across the wound that was on his shoulder. The other samurai followed up, but he hit a dense spot on the armor, not doing much, maybe giving him a bruise. After that, he went after Corrin, cutting her on her chest underneath her armor. She swung her sword, and it went straight through his chest. She watched in horror as he fell over, sliding out of Ganglari and down into the abyss below.

Blood splattered across the ground as her sword dripped with it. Death was very horrifying indeed, especially since she had really never seen much of it…

She had a few serious wounds, and she crouched on the ground, weak. Felicia quickly came to her aid and healed her up with her staff.

Corrin smiled as she felt the pain mostly wash away, her deep cuts reducing to something more akin to a big scratch. "Thank you."

Felicia smiled back as she replace the staff with her knives. "I would anything for you Lady Corrin, especially if you are wounded. It really is no problem."

The princess nodded, glad of her help. She then ran forward at the other samurai. Unfortunately, he was able to dodge her attack despite his injuries, and he cut into her left arm. Luckily, it wasn't very deep.

Gunter took his lance and swung it at the Hoshidan, it slashed him fatally across his neck, and he also fell, but not falling over the cliff.

The veteran soldier grunted. "We better hurry, there is only the ninja stationed at the fort. Then, we can seize it for ourselves and finish this battle."

They ran forward, even as they noticed two people riding pegasi heading into their direction.

"They brought some reinforcements. Felicia, help Lady Corrin with the ninja as I take out the riders."

"Right!"

Gunter rode his horse near the edge of the cliff, baiting the riders to come in his direction.

The ninja met them in front of the fort. "I won't let you pass! You will die for what you have done!"

He threw a shuriken at Felicia, even as she threw a knife. They collided in midair, stopping both of their attacks. While they were both stunned by what had happened, Corrin took the chance to attack the ninja, hitting his arm with the sharp blade.

He retaliated by slicing her with one of his shuriken, hitting her calf. She felt weakened already, the poison doing its work.

Felicia threw another knife, and it hit his shoulder. He quickly pulled it out even as Corrin swung her sword forward, slashing him across the stomach. The ninja held a shuriken and swiped it across her right forearm.

He then jumped back and swiftly threw another at the pink-haired maid, and it got her on her left bicep. She winced before she stabbed his chest.

The ninja fell. "No…" And he breathed his last.

"Corrin! Seize the fort, now!" Gunter yelled to her, even as he finished off the last pegasus knight.

She nodded, and she went in the front. "This fort is now ours! There is no one left to defend this place. Surrender!"

The samurai and archers that were on the other side backed away, not willing to give up, but not willing to die by the obviously strong troops Nohr had sent.

Corrin sighed in relief. "We did it… Now we can head back home, right?"

Her maid nodded happily. "Yep! You completed your mission, I don't see why not!"

A deep and coarse voice called to them. "Wait right there!"

Two ninja came out of the woods, one a male with red hair and another a female with long brown hair in a ponytail. Two samurai followed them.

The male spoke. "Kagero, do we have any reinforcements?"

The woman, now known as Kagero, spoke. "Lord Ryoma is just behind me, Saizo."

"Then this battle is as good as won. Give up Nohrians!"

Just as he threw a shuriken at Corrin's neck, a glowing sword stopped its path, causing it to clang to the ground.

It was easy to tell that he frowned, even with his ninja mask. "So is this the true leader?"

Xander stood in front of Corrin. Corrin smiled. "Xander, you came"

"Not just Xander."

She turned around to see the rest of her siblings. "Leo, Camilla, Elise! What are you doing here? Did you know I was in trouble?" 

Camilla chuckled. "It was just a feeling, darling. Now, these people should be punished for hurting our dear little Corrin."

She flew forward on her wyvern, and before anyone knew it, the two samurai were dead, and her axe's blade was covered in blood.

Xander turned to Corrin. "You finished your mission, right? Take Gunter and Felicia with you, and get back to the castle with father. We'll be right behind you."

The three ran off over the stone bridge, and after a few moments, they made it to the longer bridge that they were on at the beginning of the battle.

Corrin only heard her own footsteps and Gunter's horse. "Gunter, do you know where Felicia is? She was right behind us just a minute ago."

"Don't worry, she is probably right behind us. Let's hurry, this atmosphere is giving me a strange feeling.."

Hans ran in front of them. "Not so fast. You're not going anywhere."

Corrin stared at him as he ran forward with his axe. "Hans, what are you-?!"

He hit the spot underneath Gunter's horse, and the bridge gave in, making him fall down.

The princess stared at the hole in the bridge. "NO! Hans, how could you?!"

She held out her arm, and it twisted together to make a sort of spike.

Hans stared on in horror. "W-what the hell is that?!"

Corrin thrust her arm forward, not even noticing what was happening. Her arm stabbed through his shoulder, and the she slashed his stomach. Then her arm opened up into a sort of mouth, and a blue orb of power launched out of it into his chest.

She glared at Hans. "Now tell me why you provoked the Hoshidans and why you killed Gunter!"

He was clearly afraid of her power. "It was an order from King Garon!"

"What? You're lying."

Hans laughed. "Foolish girl."

She slashed at him, and he ran off. She was just about to go after him, but then the sword in her hand seemed to move on its own, bringing her down the hole in the bridge. "W-what? Aaaaaah!"

Corrin screamed as she fell headfirst. After a few seconds, she stopped and looked up. The bridge was growing further and further away. "Is this how it ends, then?"

She closed her eyes, feeling the air rush past her.

Unknown to her, Lilith fell above her, praying to the dragons. Soon, the blue haired girl had transformed into a small dragon, holding a large orb in her arms.

She flew down and went under the princess, and Corrin instinctually grabbed on. Lilith flew up, back to land.

"L-Lilith..? Is that you? What…?"

The small dragon smiled sadly. "I am not human, as you may notice. I never have been, really. When you had saved me in my dragon form long ago, you believed me to be a bird. I was so grateful to you for saving my life, so I decided to stay by your side, as a human. But now, I have used too much power to ever return to my human form."

"Oh Lilith…"

"Don't worry about me. Now… First Dragons, please grant us access to the Astral Plane!"

The two were surrounded by a bright blue light, and Corrin found herself in a flat land, with dirt and sand and grass. Stone paths crisscrossed across the entire area. Faraway walls surrounded them.

She looked around, astounded and confused. "What is this place?"

"This world lies parallel to the one you live in. Time and space flows differently here. You should rest, so here." A flash of light later, a large treehouse appeared before them.

Corrin smiled. "Woah! Was that a Dragon Vein?"

"The power of the First Dragons flows freely here, so yes. Now, rest."

Corrin looked inside, and it was very spacious. A simple but large and comfortable bed was set in a corner closest to the door. There was a dresser, a vanity, a closet, and a table. There was even a nice chest. _This is so amazing…_

She went to the bed and just as her head hit the pillow, she fell asleep.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

After getting some great rest, the two met in front of the tree.

Corrin grinned. "That was wonderful, most of my are already mostly healed!"

Lilith smiled back. "That's good. Now, when I teleport you back, you will end up in the same place I teleported you at, so Hoshidans may be waiting to attack you be careful."

Corrin nodded, and she was covered in the light once again before she found herself back at the Bottomless Canyon.

She looked around her, but she didn't see anyone. "Whew, no one's here."

The princess was just about to leave when she felt someone hit her head hard. Her last thoughts were, _Oh, I forgot to look behind me…_

And then there was darkness.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ash spared with one of the samurai. He slashed his sword forward, and the other lifted his katana in front of him to block the predicted attack, a smirk forming on his face. However, Ash quickly changed the direction of his sword, and it hit the man on his side.

The man laughed even as he held his side in slight pain. "Wow, you're a wonderful fighter! That training you've been going through with Lord Ryoma really is paying off, huh?"

Ash grinned. "Yeah, it sure is. Though it's a good thing we were using wooden swords, otherwise…"

He didn't continue because he really didn't want the other guy to feel too bad. Since Ryoma wasn't here, he had to practice with someone else. He guessed it really wasn't the same. Though he supposed his training wasn't as rigorous now, which was really nice. He had needed a break from the tough training.

Later, Ash was practicing the bow and and arrow with Takumi, both of them shooting targets with great accuracy. They were both using regular bows, as it led to better practice if the Fujin Yumi was not nearby.

"Hey, Takumi?"

"What is it, Ash?"

"Where's Ryoma? Do you know?"

An arrow buried itself in the middle of a target. Ash grinned.

"Seriously? Have you even heard about the invasion at the Hoshidan border?"

"Yeah. What does that have to do with him though?"

Takumi sighed. "My brother went to check the place out, since supposedly our soldiers are losing over there."

He drew back his arrow and shot it at the target where Ash had gotten the arrow to be in the exact center. Ash pouted even as Takumi smirked. His arrow had been split in half by Takumi's, making that one in the center.

"Takumi, how could you? I just got my hopes up! I thought I finally beat you!"

The young prince laughed. "Haha, nope. Better luck next time. Although, you were pretty close, I have to admit…. But I will always be better."

"Yeah, right!"

The two laughed and argued playfully, walking back inside.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Wow, that took forever! That was… BY THE GODS, IT WAS MORE 7000 WORDS! WHAT?!**

 **That was amazing. I don't think I've ever written so much...**

 **Sorry there wasn't a lot of Ash, but at least you saw him. And I didn't give away anything! Or at least, I don't think so…**

 **The next chapter will finally have Corrin going to Hoshido, where she will meet a lot of people (including Ash).**

 **I hope you enjoyed this super long chap!**

 **Please leave a review, and tell me what you think! Also, should Ash have the generic job class, or a unique one?**

 **Bye, and I hope I will write fast enough to see you soon!**

 **Damn, I'm tired… I have been typing this for more than a few hours straight, I swear… my butt hurts from sitting down in the same position for too long, lol. :P**

 **The things I do for you all… Hehe. :')**


End file.
